


Absence of Gravity

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: (more tags later), Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Multi, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: {absentia gravitum;meaning: the absence of gravity.}He takes up on the offer for the vacant apartment. Sure, it's not the most luxurious or the most trustworthy, but dammit, it's the closest to his new job, and there're rumors the landlord takes out half the rent the tenant's're supposed to pay becausehepays the other half or something like that.So that's why Joshua, the librarian with a barely credible degree in Linguistics, went ahead and bought it. Might as well start preparing for unrelenting muggers every goddamn week. It's not like it's weird - not in this decade.The name of his landlord, Mordred Dershowitz, though. Nowthat'sweird.[He runs, runs, and runs, his chest burning but his heart burning brighter. He and Jim, they'll save her. They have to. They have to save Claire.If they can't -Then, Toby thinks, well, the world might as well have gone mad.]





	Absence of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Highly AU. Under construction; I'm rebuilding this whole fic.

[A/N: I'm rewriting this fic. 

DELETE LATER]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for never having updated this.
> 
> P.S.: the comments down there are about the chapter that _used_ to be there, so. whoops.


End file.
